Monogramed Maddness
by olivia-gail
Summary: Just some Finchel fluff. Set after season 3.


It all starts the first Christmas that we are back together for. After graduating high school Rachel went to New York just like I planned and I spent a semester working with Mr. Shue, ended up at Ohio State and graduated with a teaching degree four years later. After that I moved in with Kurt and Rachel and made it my mission to get her back. It took the whole summer but she finally let me back in. Now I'm teaching music at a local school, Rachel's doing Funny Girl, we're back together and everything is going perfectly. The moment she opens that little box that says it's from Kurt, Kurt and I knew that she was a goner. That little gold necklace that bears her initials, Kurt calls it a monogram, never leaves neck. She's completely obsessed. And I have a feeling it won't be the last.

* * *

About three weeks later Rachel and Kurt burst through their apartment door, home from their after-Christmas-sales-and-gift-card-shopping. Rachel's showing him what she got but he's too distracted wondering what could be in the Victoria's Secret bag to notice that three of the items have her monogram on them.

* * *

_5 months later _

I'm standing in front of Rachel and I's shared closet, thinking about how dumb it is that she has rehearsal on a Saturday. She begged me to start cleaning out our closet, but I don't know why I'm even trying, she's just going to redo whatever I do anyway. But I decide I could at least take everything out and try to sort things out. I decide to start with Rachel's because that will be harder. I realize that a lot of what I'm pulling out is decorated with RBB. A sweatshirt, a few tees, a tote bag, all the way down to shorts all customized with her monogram. I have no idea how it got to this point, especially since we're going to get married one day anyway, and she'll just have to change everything. Suddenly it all makes sense. Wow Hudson, you're clueless, she's dropping enough hints, don't you think.

* * *

_2 months later _

"So, when are you going to do it?" my mom has been calling four times a week since I told her I'm going to propose.

"Mom, I've already told you, I have to come up with some kind of a plan first." I sigh as a take a long sip of my coffee mug with of course bears RBB; it was the only clean one left. I sit the mug on the table and stare at it for a moment as my mom keeps talking.

"Mom," I cut her off "I have to go, I just got an idea." The smile on my face probably couldn't be any wider.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

"Babe, I'm home!" I shot as I enter our shared apartment, Kurt having his own place now. When I get no response, I try again.

"Finn?" I enter our bedroom only to see a bag on the bed along with a note, all it says is 'Call Me' in his horrendous chicken scratch. So I follow his instructions and hit 1 on my speed dial. He picks up as I begin to dig into the bag.

"Hey, babe" He answers.

"Hey, the weirdest thing just happened, I came home, not to my boyfriend but to a-" I cut myself off as I pull a hot pink lace dress out of the bag, "gorgeous dress!"

"Weird," I can almost hear his smile "Maybe you should get ready, put it on, and meet him outside the apartment at say…5 o'clock." I laugh and glance at the clock, 4:20.

"I might just have to do that." He laughs.

"Ok, I'll see you then. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too, bye." I smile and quickly hop in the shower, trying to decide what he has planned for the night. He's not so great with secrets, and he hates keeping them, so it must be something great. I finish some light make-up and a side braid, put on the dress that fits perfectly and some wedge sandals. I glance up at the clock, 4:55, so I quickly throw a bag together and exit the apartment. I turn the knob not to see Finn, but tape arrows stuck to the floor leading down the hallway and up the stairs. I'm still pretty confused as I follow the arrows up more stairs till I reach the rooftop. I take the last step and open the door to see a projection screen, a pile of pillows and blankets, and a picnic basket. Of course this all registers in my mind after I see Finn standing in the middle of it all, complete with blue dress shirt, black pants, and a dozen red roses.

"Hi" I smile, already knowing that this is going to be a great night.

"Hey," He approaches me and gives me a quick kiss, "Happy Birthday." He hands me the roses

"My birthday is next week." I smirk.

"I know, but we're going home next weekend, and I thought we'd have a little party for the two of us." He says as his arms snake around me. I smile at him. "Come on, I rented that new Alex Pettyfer movie you wanted to see." He takes my hand and leads me over to the pile of bedding. We cuddle up together and start the movie.

* * *

_That same night _

The ending credits roll as Finn squeezes me for a moment and kisses my temple. The food is already eaten and a few glasses of wine are gone.

"Did you like it?" He asks.

"Yeah, you know me; the corny romance is my favorite." He laughs.

"You ready for your present?" He asks.

I sigh "Really? I don't know if I can take anymore, everything's been so wonderful."

"Well, I think you're going to want this one." He sounds kinda nervous.

"Ok" he hands me a little black box with a little bow on the top. I pop the top off to reveal a little gold monogram necklace bearing the initials RHB. I smile and look at him, knowing what's coming next.

He takes a deep breath "Rach," He takes my left hand and pulls out another little box out of his pocket, "I love you so much. And I know the road here hasn't been easy, but I can't imagine living the rest of my life with anyone else. Will you marry me?" He pops open the box and I automatically recognize the ring as the one his mom is wearing in the wedding pictures of her and his father.

I finally chock out a yes through my sobs, and as he slips the ring on my finger I notice a few tears in his eyes too. I can't take it anymore; I put my lips over his. We sit on the rooftop for God-knows-how-long pouring all our love into the kiss. We finally pull apart and he asks through his swollen lips,

"Do you want me to put on the necklace too?"

"No!" I get up and start backing away to the door, "I can't, that's not my name yet." I smile and start to take off to the door. He gets up and chases me, picking me up once he catches up. He opens the door and starts down the stairs with our lips attached in a passionate kiss. We can clean up later.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, but before you kiss, I've been told you have something else you want to do." Everyone laughs as Finn pulls out the monogram necklace and clasps it closed round her neck.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

* * *

_Back to Finn's POV _

I rush through the hospital halls with a bag of stuff we had forgotten in the rush to get Rachel here. I open the door to her room and can't help but let a smile cross my face looking at my wife holding the two little babies both wearing little monogrammed onesies. Rachel claims it's to tell them apart, but Chis is a boy and Lindsey is a girl, it can't be that hard, I know it's just because she's obsessed.

* * *

_**So, if you can't tell I'm having a monogram obsession and this story seemed like a great idea at 3 this morning...review!**_


End file.
